


Экзамен

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Неделю назад Мин сообщил о своем решении поступать в университет. Чжэ обрадовался, так как все одноклассники Мина уже давно решили, куда поступят, а Мин всё колебался. Но радость как рукой сняло, когда Чанг Мин выдвинул одно условие.





	Экзамен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 10.12.2008. Текст был написан в рамках игры в слова по заданию. Слова: шоколад, подушка, возбуждение

Чжэ Чжунг уже целый час сидел и в упор смотрел на Мина. Он же в свою очередь читал какой-то учебник. Но Чжэ совсем не волновало, что именно Мин читает, его больше волновало то, что он сидит рядом битый час, а Чанг Мин не обращает на него никакого внимания. Чжэ подался вперед.  
\- Пойдем спать, - игриво сказал он, коснувшись губами его шеи. Пальцы скользнули по его груди, расстегивая пуговицу на его рубашке.  
\- Не сейчас, - Мин легонько отпихнул от себя Чжэ. – Мы же уже об этом говорили.  
\- Да- да, - разочарованно вздохнул Чжэ Чжунг.

Неделю назад Мин сообщил о своем решении поступать в университет. Чжэ обрадовался, так как все одноклассники Мина уже давно решили, куда поступят, а Мин всё колебался. Но радость как рукой сняло, когда Чанг Мин выдвинул одно условие.  
\- Как так?! – Чжэ был поражен.  
\- Понимаешь, мне нужно сосредоточиться и много выучить, чтобы сдать экзамены. Но когда ты меня начинаешь тискать, тут уже не до сосредоточивания и ни о какой учебе речи быть не может. Так что придется воздержаться до тех пор, пока я не сдам экзамены.  
Мин был так суров, что Чжэ не оставалось ничего, кроме того как согласиться.

\- Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь связывался со школьниками. Да никогда в жизни, - бурчал Чжэ по пути в спальню.  
\- Я всё слышал, - громко сказал Мин из гостиной. – Ты больше и не свяжешься. Я тебе не позволю.  
«Он еще издевается. Неделя. Уже прошла целая неделя, а он даже не дает себя обнять.»  
Чжэ упал на кровать. Как же ему было жалко себя всю эту неделю. Под запретом было практически всё. Секс, поцелуи, объятия. «Слава богу, хоть еще можно рядом посидеть, а то и это запретил бы.»  
\- Школьники, - простонал Чжэ, заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Чанг Мин ложился поздно, когда Чжэ уже спал. А вставал рано, пока Чжэ еще спал. Так что у него даже не было возможности поприставать к нему ночью. Уж ночью и в кровати ему точно было бы не отбиться.  
Чжэ открыл глаза и посмотрел на место рядом с собой. Оно пустовало.  
«Уже встал.»  
Он протянул руку к подушке, она была еще теплой. Сам не понимая почему, Чжэ схватил ее и крепко обнял.  
\- Я так скучаю.

Вечером, вернувшись из университета, Чжэ застал уже привычную картину. Мин сидит, как обычно, на диване в гостиной, уткнувшись в очередную книгу. Чжэ Чжунг тихо прошел в гостиную и уселся рядом.  
\- Привет, - сказал Мин, не отрываясь от книги. – Шоколадку хочешь?  
\- Нееее, - поморщился Чжэ.  
\- Мне больше достанется, - Мин улыбнулся в книгу.  
«Хоть бы посмотрел на меня раз.»  
Уже прошло две недели, остался последний экзамен, а Чжэ был уже готов выть на луну. Ему не хватало тепла Мина. Его прикосновений. Объятий.  
\- Завтра последний?  
\- Ага, - невозмутимо произнес Мин, отправляя в рот очередной кусочек шоколада. Он заметил, что пока держал ее, шоколадка подтаяла и испачкала пальцы. Мин, задумчиво глядя в книгу, облизнул один палец, затем второй.  
«Он как специально!»  
Чжэ не выдержал такой пытки. Он схватил Мина за запястье и притянул его руку к своим губам. Повторив над пальцами такую же процедуру, он нежно коснулся губами его ладони, осторожно прикусил кожу на запястье, где тонкие вены рисовали свой замысловатый рисунок. Он поднял глаза и встретился с взглядом Мина. Его глаза потемнели. Чжэ понял, что скучал не только он один.  
\- Чжэ… - выдохнул Мин.  
«Вот он, весь передо мной. Еще немного и… мой. Но он меня не простит. Завтра последний экзамен. Я же не дам ему заснуть. Не выспится, завалит экзамен и будет винить меня. И да, я буду виноват, если не остановлюсь сейчас.» Борьба с собой была недолгой. Чжэ закусил губу и отодвинулся от Мина.  
\- Я-я в душ, - он чуть ли не пулей помчался в ванную, в надежде холодной водой смыть нахлынувшее возбуждение.

Чжэ думал, что после экзаменов всё вернется на свои места. Но заблуждался. Тяжело оказалось во время ожидания результатов. Уже можно было прикасаться, но Чжэ просто боялся это сделать. Мин всё время ходил нервный. Порой он вскакивал с кресла и начинал расхаживать по гостиной. А иногда Чжэ заставал его перед телевизором. На вопрос, что он смотрит, Мин никогда не мог ответить внятно. Он волновался. И это его волнение как будто передалось Чжэ.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел на пороге квартиры и ждал возвращения Чанг Мина. Мин поехал в университет узнать результаты экзаменов. А у Чжэ было такое чувство, как будто он рожать поехал. Чжэ безумно волновался. Его била мелкая дрожь.  
Звук открывающейся двери вывел Чжэ из ступора. На пороге стоял Мин.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет.  
Мин закрыл за собой дверь и стянул кроссовки. Чжэ не мог понять по его лицу, какие результаты.  
«Поступил или нет?»  
Мин хотел было уже пойти в гостиную, но Чжэ его остановил, схватив за руку.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Ага.  
\- Что «ага»?  
\- Поступил.  
У Чжэ словно свалился с души камень. Он буквально припечатал Мина своим телом к стене.  
\- Всё, ты под домашним арестом. Нет, не под домашним, под спальным!  
Мин даже не успел возразить, Чжэ уже тащил его в спальню, по ходу бурча что-то про школьников, про экзамены и прочие напасти. Чанг Мин улыбнулся. Пожалуй, он не откажется от домашнего ареста.


End file.
